The present invention relates to accessories for hair dryers, and more particularly to an apparatus for diffusing the main stream of air discharged from a hair dryer into a plurality of smaller, less powerful, diversely directed eddy air currents.
Air diffusers used with hair dryers are known in the art and have become popular with the current fashion trend of wearing one's hair set in small curls. Such curls cannot withstand the force of impact of a powerful stream of air discharged from a hair dryer because direct application of this air to the hair causes the curls to straighten and disturbs their setting.
To avoid such adverse effects, air diffusers have been attached to the discharge outlets of hair dryers to dissipate the powerful main stream of discharged air. These known diffusers have a power driven fan and means for driving the fan. The spinning fan dissipates the main stream of air from the dryer into a plurality of smaller eddy currents by dispersing and rapidly changing the angle of flow of the discharged air. The force of the initial stream of discharged air is thus dissipated, and the plurality of less powerful eddy currents are applied to the hair of a user.
However, because the known diffusers are power driven they require separate motors and separate sources of electrical power for driving the motors, and accordingly, are expensive.
The present invention provides an economical diffuser having a freely rotatable fan blade which is driven only by air discharged from a hair dryer. Consequently, the disclosed diffuser does not need a separate motor or energy source to rotate the fan, and accordingly, is convenient to use and relatively inexpensive to produce.